User blog:JackiiSekaiReborn/HEy bOis
Hey I posted this on r/gamindustri the other day so have the same thing I think but better Hello, people of HN Wiki. I've been into HN for a year now, starting with HN vs. SHG. I've decided to start an animation thingy. It might grow far more advanced and serious as it grows. Tell me what you guys think, maybe you could give criticism and suggestions. (don't be rude thanks) Basically, I turn video game consoles into cute anime girls and cool anime dudes and what I mean by that is I turn every single video game console into a cute anime girl and cool anime dude Sypnosis A young gamer named Tomo Haitoru stumbles across a visual novel game. The game ends up being magical (or something) and leads him to the world of Gamindustri, and he meets many of the characters. He starts attending a school named Gemu-ki Kensei for consoles to learn about humans and perfect their war skills. Why? Because as it turns out, war is a basic lifestyle of the consoles, as the protagonist sees a small war happening in a reserved battlefield outside the school. (and I know peace was made between the CPUs but these are the consoles, ok boomers) The Xbox One X explains to Tomo that wars have been happening all over Gamindustri for many years, caused by disagreements about laws within the world. Xbox One X admits she wishes the wars didn't have to happen, and they team up to spread peace across the world. They form a small group consisting of Xbox One X, Stadia, Mini SNES, Game Boy Advance, and Gamecube. They recruit more members throughout the first season. The wars have started because of disagreements about laws, one of them being that consoles cannot directly interact with humans since it may cause havoc in the real world (I mean, how would you react if your console suddenly started directly speaking to you either with notifications or with a voice? 64% of yall would probably smash or destroy it, lol). Many, like Xbox One X, agree with this specific law while others like 3DS XL object to the law. Xbox One X tried to minimize the wars by making an exception with notifications and system messages, but it didn't do anything (which luckily for XOX and protag, means no increase of wars). Xbox One X, desperate to minimize the wars, made a choice that would benefit the consoles without breaking any of her own laws. She made another exception that the consoles could play games with the humans, as long as they stayed anonymous. Consoles and humans used to be able to interact directly. That is until some kid threw his PS4 out the window in the 11th story of an apartment building (this reason might change in the future depending on the nature of the series. It will definitely change if it grows into a serious tone over time). Then, it got to a level where the consoles had to get rid of any human who came across the world, with exceptions of IF, makers, etc. Depending on how new, popular and technologically advanced the console is, they will have different levels of power and social skills. Consoles often have companions (applications/software) with different benefits to help them battle. Whereas the older-generation consoles (ex. Famicom, Atari, etc.) have abandoned their war lifestyle and have made peace with each other, the newer consoles (Switch, PS4 Pro, etc.) are down to battle each other. Things usually get really rough when two opposing consoles have the same owner, in the same household. Although this is true, there is still some bad blood between the older members of Gamindustri. I'm planning to call the series "Console Wars" or something referencing to the large financial competition between two or more companies a̶n̶d̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶r̶a̶g̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶f̶a̶n̶b̶o̶y̶s̶ ̶s̶c̶r̶e̶a̶m̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶t̶h̶a̶t̶ ̶o̶n̶e̶ ̶c̶o̶m̶p̶a̶n̶y̶/̶c̶o̶n̶s̶o̶l̶e̶ ̶i̶s̶ ̶b̶e̶t̶t̶e̶r̶ I have decided that the US name will be Ze Console Wars (i'm sorry i know the name is trash so the Japanese version will translate to just 'The Console Wars') It's pretty cliche and trash, I know About the protagonist I'm planning to have him turned into a console once he enters Gamindustri. (Most likely an Xbox 360 or something) His name is still currently TBA. If you guys would like to suggest names (Japanese is appreciated) then that is accepted. Other than that, he has grey hair and green eyes. He is supposed to be wearing glasses, but he usually keeps them off. His hobby is playing video games. Defining Features: *Grey hair *Green eyes *Has the infamous anime cliche spot next to the window in the classroom (SATIRE OK) *Has no taste in anime at the beginning (mostly watches mainstream anime* or harem) At the start, he seems like the boring anime protagonist, but outside of school, he's a pretty chill and fun dude. Pilot Episode Summary It starts off on Earth. The protagonist is with his friends (all female), discussing their search for a new game they should play together. All girls are relying on the protag to find a game. The protag is running out of time and is somehow able to find a game. He plays it alone, and then shows the game to his friends, but gets sucked into his computer (or something) and goes into a new world. He wakes up in Gamindustri, where everyone is anthropomorphized video game consoles. He sees what looks like an old friend of his, and encounters DS-tan and Xbox One X-tan. They accuse him of being a human (true tho) and interrogate him. He convinces them that he is not a human. He starts attending school. During lunch, he attempts to socialize with the other consoles, but they all laugh, making him think that they're too good for him. Later, he gets an entire tour of the school with Xbox One X-tan leading him around. Hours later, school ends and protag decides to go to his dorm, where he finds his roommates, the Xbox 360-tans. Night rolls around and protag lays on his bed, thinking about the dude he saw that reminded him of the old friend. Then, in the morning, while he eats breakfast in his dorm, he hears a warning over the loudspeaker, telling everyone to hide in the cafeteria. He is confused about the warning but proceeds to the cafeteria anyway. After the attack happened, everyone goes back to their dorms early and protag heads to the Library and hears gossip about a war that may possibly destroy Gamindustri. He is shocked by this news and goes back to his dorm. Once he does, he screams at the boys about the war. They laugh at him and tell him that wars happen all the time, so he just stands there. At night in his room, he wonders about those wars and the episode ends. It's dumb, I know If you have suggestions, those are welcome Notes: #I might be making a small comedy series, too #I might also be making a webcomic version #If it gets big enough, it gets a game too #Most of the characters might get real (specifically Japanese) names. No google translate crap, either Let me know what you think Here are the current character design concepts, not made by me: https://i.imgur.com/kyidKJR.jpg (credits to r/ConsoleTan_Tuesdays on Reddit) If you decide to give suggestions or give constructive criticism/feedback for my idea, PLEASE give actual suggestions/criticism and feedback instead of saying 'oh its good' or 'nice' or 'cool' I need actual feedback, thanks. *and I'm not saying mainstream anime is bad, but Bleach is pretty boring to me Category:Blog posts